


Destiel Does MICE Tourism

by OreruionielEruan



Series: Destiel Does Tourism [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreruionielEruan/pseuds/OreruionielEruan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Berlin is in Europe, right?" He knew, alright? He was just making sure.</p>
<p>Castiel's eyes sparkled. "In Germany, yes."</p>
<p>"Does that mean we're gonna have to fly over there?" Dean suddenly felt a little sick.</p>
<p>"Yep. On a plane. Human, remember?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Does MICE Tourism

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my attempt to join the field of my studies with my OTP. Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. A big ‘thank you’ to my beta, GlossielHaerenil. (You're the best! :D)

"A meeting?" Dean wasn't sure he'd heard that right.

"Yes. Although it is more of a conference. It takes place in a convention center," Castiel explained.

Ever since Castiel, an angel of the Lord decided to stay on Earth, he’s felt the need to make amends to humanity. He knows nothing can ever excuse his actions after opening the door to Purgatory, but may Father be his witness (wherever he is), he’s tried to do good deeds every single day. He 'became' a cardiologist, adopted a stray cat (which Dean named Scotch, and tried to eat some poor bird every other day), and even helped old, mean Miss Moran cross the street when she needed it (even though she never thanked him and always smelled rather unpleasant). If he had to use some of his remaining angel mojo every now and then, well nobody needed to know that.

"A colleague of mine and I are going. It is important we learn new trends in the field of cardiology."

"Dude, Cas, you don't need to learn anything. You're an angel, for crying out loud!" Dean refused to be left alone for a whole week. He would never admit that out loud to anyone, anywhere or at anytime, but yeah. Now that they had settled down and he finally came to terms with their relationship, he didn't want his boyfriend (angelfriend?) gone for so long. Especially not for some stupid meeting.

"I know, Dean, but I was offered this opportunity and I can not refuse. I need to blend in, I need to pretend to be human."

"No, Cas, I won't let you go somewhere where every douche-"

"Dean." If Cas could-

"- of a doctor will try to get into your pants and every bitch of a doctor-"

"Dean?" If he could just-

"-will try to seduce you. I won't just stay-"

"Dean." If Dean would just be quiet long enough to-

"-at home and wait 'till someone better than me comes and steals you away-"

"DEAN!" -to let him explain.

"What?!"

"Come with me."

"WHAT?!"

Castiel wanted him to go to a meeting? Really?! "Are you serious?"

"Like a stroke.'"

Dean was taken aback. Was that a joke?

"Yes, you adorable idiot, I want you to go with me! It would do us both a lot of good."

"But Cas, I don't do meetings. And since when do you crack jokes anyway?" The former hunter couldn't help but feel proud.

Castiel just smiled cheekily. "You must be rubbing off on me more than you thought, then."

"Wouldn't you know?" Dean grinned, memories of last night still fresh on his mind. But then he remembered what they'd really been discussing and his smile faded. "Seriously, Cas, what would I do while you're stuck in a meeting for a whole day, all by myself in... Where did you say you are going?"

"Berlin. First, you wouldn't be alone, they actually offer quite nice Parallel Partner Programs, to motivate potential conference participants, because if you can bring your significant other you are more likely to go!"

It was like once Castiel started speaking, there was no way of stopping him. Excited words just flooded from his mouth.

"So you and other boyfriends and girlfriends and spouses of cardiologists all over the world would have a guided tour of the city and go sightseeing and have fun, while we poor doctors learn of new ways to save human lives and network during our coffee breaks! It will be fabulous!"

Castiel's too-blue-to-be-real eyes stared deeply into Dean's green ones, his hands on the hunter's shoulders, thumbs caressing his neck.

Dean put his arms around angel's waist and pulled him closer. "What am I gonna do with you, Feathers?" He rested his forehead against Castiel's.

"Forgive me. Love me. Go with me. Please." Castiel's arms circled Dean's neck. He closed his eyes.

"Cas, you know the second thing is true, and I forgave you long ago, but..." You need to forgive yourself, too. Yeah, Dean thought. Look who's talking. "What about Scotch?"

At the mention of her name, the cat appeared out of nowhere, started walking in an 'eight' pattern between their legs and meowed like it was a life or death situation. Dean swore the little feline had sixth sense. Or, you know, whatever cats have that makes them aware of when they're being discussed.

"We can give her to Sam. He'll be happy to take care of her." Castiel looked hopeful and happy and a little like maybe Christmas came early this year. Like he already knew what Dean's answer was going to be.

"Berlin is in Europe, right?" He knew, alright? He was just making sure.

Castiel's eyes sparkled. "In Germany, yes."

"Does that mean we're gonna have to fly over there?" Dean suddenly felt a little sick.

"Yep. On a plane. Human, remember?"

"Well, sunovabitch."

Castiel beamed.

 

**********

 

Dean couldn't believe his eyes.

"Dude, I have never seen a room like this, and now I'm going to sleep in it? What the fuck happened to my life?!"

"It got better, obviously," calmly stated Castiel heading to the bathroom.

"Obviously." The hunter watched him go with a fond smile on his lips. "Since I got you all to myself," he added silently.

"Dean, there are small shampoo and shower gel bottles for us to use. Oh, and tiny soap, too! And little gift-towels!" The angel sounded enthusiastic. "The shower is big enough for two, did you know that?"

With his doctor's salary and Dean's smaller one combined, they could afford a nice hotel like Marriott.

"Awesome, Cas." Dean inspected the room again. A bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice, two fancy-looking glasses, a bowl of exotic fruit, a huge-ass bed, and what looked like... _a bottle of lube?_... on a nightstand.

"Oh. Ok then." So Dean blushed. Sue him.

"I suggest we go to bed now. I have an appointment early tomorrow, and you have a group meeting after breakfast. Did you go through the itinerary?" Castiel flopped down on the bed, yawned, and proceeded to take off his shoes.

Dean saluted. "Sir yes Sir!"

He was kinda excited for tomorrow. He liked what he saw of the city so far, and he would get to hang out with Cas for dinner. And dessert, of course. The angel also had some of his mojo left, but in case of emergency, Dean was only a phone call away. He wasn't worried.

"Good." When Dean finally crawled under the soft sheets behind Cas, the angel faced him and added, "Don't miss me too much, ok?"

Dean pulled him closer. "Wouldn't dream of it."

They both knew he was lying.

 

**********

 

"Hi! My name is Sheryl. Sheryl Holmes. Nice to meet you! Is your girlfriend a cardiologist as well? Do you maybe want to get some coffee?"

The girl - Sheryl, he supposed - was talking so fast Dean didn't even attempt to reply. He barely managed an "Uh, ok," before she dragged him into a Starbucks.

And that was another thing: he couldn't decide if a Starbucks directly in front of the Brandenburg Gate was a bad thing or an awesome thing (the view really was nice). Because, you know, globalization and all that. And don't even get him started on Dunkin' Donuts all over the place. And the Burger King on Alexanderplatz, and a hundred other things. It was like home away from home.

"So, what's your name?" Sheryl pulled him back into the present.

"Dean," he answered shortly and took a sip of his black coffee (the girl behind the counter gave him the stink eye when he ordered, but nobody comes between a man and his coffee, dammit!).

Sheryl nodded, like that explained everything. "You from the States?" she asked.

He gave her a once-over. She was tall (almost Castiel's height), had curly black hair (but it didn't look as soft as Castiel's), blue eyes (which paled in comparison to Castiel's) and distinct cheekbones. She was pretty, Dean decided. Back in the day he might’ve been interested. But that was before a certain angel wormed his way into Dean's heart and made a permanent home in there.

"Yea," he finally replied. "You from England?"

"Yes! What gave me away? I bet it was the accent." She looked almost disappointed.

Dean smirked. "Yes, it was."

He went back to debating whether it would be appropriate to take Castiel out to dinner in the Berlin TV Tower, but was once again rudely interrupted.

"My fiancé, John, was working in Boston for some time before we met. I wonder if they know each other. Where in the US are you from, anyway? You should ask your girlfriend if she knows a Dr. Watson!"

Dean almost spilled his coffee.

"Wait. Your fiancé's name is Dr. John Watson. And you are S. Holmes?"

Then he started laughing uncontrollably.

"You can laugh, all my friends do. I even work as a detective. It's hilarious, really."

Dean laughed even harder. His eyes were watering.

"Actually, my best friend calls us Johnlock. She says we're the sign Johnlock is meant to be." Sheryl added.

"John what? Hahaha!" Dean hardly managed between gasps for air, he was laughing so hard.

"Johnlock. It's a ship-name, like in John and Sherlock, gay-for-each-other together," the brit-girl explained.

"That must be- hihihi-disturbing. Hehe." The hunter still couldn't get a grip on himself. It was just so funny!

"Not really, no. You get used to it pretty quickly. And I must say, Cumberbatch and Freeman have so much chemistry it hurts!" Sheryl looked very certain of herself.

She took one of the Sugar-Free Cinnamon Flavour Mints she bought with her coffee and popped it in her mouth. "Want one?"

"No thanks, I'm good. Uh, about the chemistry thing. Well, sure, if you say so, I guess." Dean felt a sudden need to scratch his neck.

Sheryl was appalled. "Please tell me you have seen the Sherlock TV series?"

"Um, no?" But he definitely intended to. The laughter consumed him again. He couldn't help himself.

The girl rolled her eyes. "You, mate, are hopeless."

"No shit, Sherlock. AHAHAHAHAhohoho...haha!" Seriously, his belly hurt.

"Okay. Let's just go find some graffiti paint and make our own 'East Side Gallery' out of an old building somewhere." Their tour had ended a while ago, so Sheryl was excited to go exploring the city on her own. "You can even draw your girlfriend!"

When he finally calmed down enough to speak, Dean decided to clarify one thing once and for all. "Sure. As soon as I drop by in Bruno's and buy something nice for my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?!" shrieked Sheryl. "Why didn't you say so?!"

And off they went.

 

**********

 

Castiel's day was not going so pleasantly. In fact, his day wasn't pleasant at all! First of all, there was this little fact of Dean not being by his side. Which for some may not seem to be a big deal, but for this particular angel of the Lord, that was very much a HUGE deal.

Secondly, the first speaker was scheduled for 7 o'clock in the morning. Which meant breakfast at least at 6 o'clock and Castiel waking up at 5 a.m. and doing his best not to wake Dean. Again, not a big deal for someone who's not Castiel, but things got worse.

Doctor Nikolovsky was twenty minutes late, and when he eventually began to give a lecture, he spoke with such a monotonous and boring voice Castiel was sure he would fall asleep. The nerve of some people!

Then, during the lunch break, Castiel was starving. Everywhere he looked, the only thing he saw was, as Dean nicely put it, rabbit food. Apparently it has something to do with the increasing number of women at the conferences and their diets and slim figures. Just how stupid were they, exactly? He had to admit, smoothies weren't half bad, but where were the burgers?! Sam would certainly have enjoyed this.

Oh yeah, and there was this very... unpleasant experience with one of the... ladies (Castiel supposed he really shouldn't be calling them hags, he was a gentleman after all) from the Helsinki group of doctors. She had long, peroxide blond hair, her mouth was too big and her eyes were a creepy shade of pale blue.

Castiel was enough of a hunter inside that he was keeping track on her, however subconsciously. She had been following him since 8:27 this morning.

While standing by the richly covered buffet table, missing Dean and minding his own business, she finally approached him.

"Hey gorgeous, here all by yourself? You must be terribly lonely with no wife to warm your bed at night." She smiled lewdly. Her nametag read Helga. "Want some company tonight?"

"No, thank you, I am perfectly fine." The angel tried to subtly step away from her personal space - she was standing way too close. Now he knew what Dean meant when he said Castiel had 'personal space issues'.

Helga didn't seem to get the hint. She stepped closer. "C'mon, honey, don't be a tease."

Castiel shuddered.

"I assure you I'm not. I'm gay, I have a boyfriend, I'm taken, I'm not interested, so please get lost. I'm asking you nicely." He really didn't want to cause an incident on the very first day.

"But your boyfriend surely wouldn't mind, would he? He could join us, I'm pretty open-minded."

She was persistent, Cas will give her that, that's why he sent her his most intense glare-of-doom (Dean's words, not his). He silently wondered how one can be so obscene during work-hours and still call oneself a doctor.

He almost regretted what he said next. "Piss off."

Then he walked away.

It wasn't nice and he wouldn't have said it, but the woman really started getting on his nerves.

Somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

Castiel turned, half-expecting that poor excuse for a woman again, a not-so-nice response at the ready. He was faced with a grinning man instead. Oh, for the love of...

"NO, I'm NOT interested! Now please kindly remove yourself from my personal space or I WILL smite you. It will hurt." Then he added, just to be clear, "A lot."

"Wow, mate, relax. I'm engaged, and you're not really my type, If you know what I mean. You're Dr. Castiel, yea? My name is Dr. John Watson, nice to meet you." The man extended his hand.

"Castiel, yes." The angel, still suspicious, shook Watson's hand and tilted his head.

"I wasn't aware that Dr. John Watson wasn't merely a fictional character." How curious.

The man smiled. "Oh, he's-I'm not, it's just, my name is very common, you know?"

"Hm." Castiel decided that could be true. "Is there anything I can help you with, Dr. Watson?"

"Oh no, not really. And please, call me John. I just wanted to introduce myself. Sheryl, my fiancée, she texted me with a pretty detailed description of you, suggesting I say hi. Your boyfriend sends his regards and love too, apparently." Waving his iPhone around, John continued, "They're having a great time together."

Castiel's eyes widened in horror, but John was quick to reassure. "Not like that! Good Lord, no."

Castiel relaxed instantly. If he was honest with himself, the thought of his Dean and that man's soon-to-be-wife together, was neither nice nor welcome. To put it mildly.

"Well then. Nice to meet you too, John." The angel offered a small smile and thought that maybe this whole conference thing might end up bearable.

Even if burgers weren’t on the menu.

 

**********

 

After lunch break, shortly after the meetings continued, one of the older delegates dropped dead.

 

And then all Hell broke loose. Some started to scream. Event organizers panicked and didn't know what they should do. People were running all over themselves toward the exits. Sure, their field of expertise was cardiology, but they were doctors, for Pete's sake! They should know what to do.

 

The angel just stood on the side, avoided being stomped to death by crazy people, and prayed for the first time in a long time.

"Heavenly Father, who art in Heaven, give me strength so I don't lose my mind completely, please."

 

His new friend, John, standing a little behind him, just looked perplexed.

All in all, the conference was finished three hours later than planned, Cas was hungry like a wolf, tired to the bone, and in serious need of his daily fix of Dean, stat.

 

**********

 

When Castiel stumbled through the door of their hotel room, it was into Dean’s waiting arms. Which yeah, Heaven. He was home. He buried his nose in Dean's neck and relaxed.

 

"Hi, Feathers," his boyfriend greeted him. "How was your day?"

"Nuh." Cas mumbled. He was way too comfortable to get into the details of this horrible day. He just fisted Dean's t-shirt and snuggled closer.

Dean chuckled. "Not too good, huh?"

The caressing touch of his hands on Castiel's back was very welcome.

"Don't worry, Cas. Just four more days and we can go home."

Cas groaned.

"Oh, and before I forget, I drew a graffiti stick-version of you. With wings and all!"

Cas wimped and bit hard on Dean's shoulder. "I'm gonna smite you, Dean Winchester."

 

His boyfriend held him tight. "Nah, you won't, 'cause you love me."

"I hate it when you're right!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably clarify that I have never been inside a Marriott hotel (so far :P), so I don’t know what they offer in a room.  
> I also don’t have anything against Helgas or Helsinki.  
> & Luc, if you’re reading this, I’m sorry I ‘ruined’ your pic. XP


End file.
